msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: October 5th, 33 LC
The following is a written record of the meeting of the Magus Senate of Dalaran from October 5th 623 K.C. Record Damon Halliwell: I now bring his meeting to order! First off...Vice Chancellor Meriahm wishes to speak with you all. Meriahm Lausten: Thank you, Chancellor Halliwell. For those of you who do not know me, my name is Meriahm Lausten. I have been serving as Vice-Chancellor for several months now. I regret to announce, however, that effective immediately I am stepping down from my position as Vice Chancellor of the Senate. It has been a privilege and an honor beyond counting to serve you all in this capacity. Each and every one of you is worthy to bear the sigil of the Kirin Tor, and you should be proud. Remember, however, that justice should be tempered with mercy. That wisdom, and not fanaticism and idealism should guide us down the path. That we are the best and the brightest that Azeroth has to offer, and we should be a shining example of wisdom and logic to the rest of a shattered world. It has been an honor to serve as Vice-Chancellor and I look forward to one day returning to sit on the council once more. May Dalaran hold dominion in all things. I take my leave. Arranax DeVin: May Dalaran hold dominion in all things. Be well, Lausten. Damon Halliwell: This is truly a sad day for us, I wish Meriahm the best of luck. That being said...I am announcing that the Vice-Chancellor spot will not be filled by another. The spot will be retired and I will be stepping up to do the work load along with the inner-council. Verus Baelheit: I'm uncertain that's wise, Chancellor. With this job, shouldering the burden alone can drive you mad. Damon Halliwell: Noted. We now will cover the events of this last week. Councillor Zanbor the floor is yours. Zanbor Emerson: On Sunday, I held a lecture at the Atonidas Memorial on the Laws of Magic. Many of you attended and I thank you for it. If you want to discuss anything we talked about further, please seek me out. Also if you have ideas for a lecture or wish to hold your own, please contact me. Damon Halliwell: Miss Weaver, please tell the senate floor about the attack of the gates. Tallera Weaver: W-what? Oh. Uhm, right. Earlier in the week, rebel forces led an attack on the gates of Orgrimmar... After a lengthy battle, they were unable to breach the Kor'kron line... Alliance forces pushed forward behind them, and eventually succeeded in breaching the gate. Casualties are not yet known, but appear to have been very... Very high. On both sides, that is. Er, that's it. I'm not up to date on what the Alliance forces are doing now that they are within the walls. Damon Halliwell: Thank you. you are dismissed. Now before we start the next week events we have a....guest here who wishes to address the senate floor. Archmage Baelheit I believe you have been dealing with this front please address them to come forward. Verus Baelheit: Miss Andrea, Please address this Senate. You come to us with a proposal, as I understand. Speak your peace. Andrea Skullfire: Good Evening, I am Commander Andrea Skullfire of the Northrend Regiment. We have recently lost just over fifty-men in two weeks. We request aid from the Magus Senate in the Howling Fjord. The Kor'kron is pressing our front. We do not know how much longer we can last. Verus Baelheit: Miss Weaver. Tallera Weaver: Uhm. Did you say Howling Fjord? What's happening all the way over there? ' Andrea Skullfire:' Yes. The Kor'kron has been pressing our front. Arranax DeVin: I hardly think we've the resources to piddle away on the Fjord when we're trying to put the Durotar orc-nest to the torch. Verus Baelheit: Mister Liridian. Aranwen Westwood: '''Why is there even a unit in Northrend? What a waste of men that is, they should all be in Durotar. '''Verus Baelheit: Calm, calm people. I ask that you observe the formalities of this Senate. Gehlnarine Liridian: What front is this? I was under the impression the majority of the Horde were busy in Kalimdor with the siege. Do you know where they came from or why they chose now to attack you? Augustine McPherson: 'Perhaps they are rogues of the Horde..Cast out, perhaps? ' Andrea Skullfire: Valguarde, which is our front. Why the Kor'kron choose to attack now? We do not know it does seem timely if all of our forces were in Durotar and they sent a unit out to take what they can in Northrend? Flux Gnosprocket: Seems like simple tactic to me. They see us in Durotar and think Northrend is open. Verus Baelheit: Miss Do'ash. Speak freely. Altheira Do'Ash: Is this related to the rumors of Proto-Drake's being used by Garrosh, I wonder? The Fjord is where the Vrykul kept a large number of their strongest. Verus Baelheit: I believe the Dragonmaw Proto-Drakes are raised from Wild Eggs taken from The Savage Thicket, of Sholozar Basin, the only known breeding ground of Black Drakes. Mister Icestrider. Speak freely. Andeven Icestrider: Thank you, Archmage. I share the concerns of Miss Do'Ash. In light of this, I would like to volunteer to assist in any way that I may be of use. Verus Baelheit: Noted. Mister DeVin, Speak freely. Then we must move on. ' Andrea Skullfire:' We have cleared most of the Vrykul in Utgarde Keep, we believe that that the Kor'kron may have had the same objective as ours, to eliminate the Vrykul. But to also take the Proto-drakes. Arranax DeVin: I can only say this. We're on doorstep of the Durotar orc-nest. We're making ready to burn it to the ground, and wipe out their leadership caste, such as it is, as well as decimate their primary breeding population. The invasive pest species known as the orc will, if all goes well in the West, cease to be a threat ... but only if we have victory. Ladies and gentlemen? Diverting troops towards this errand while the primary base of operations is functioning? Folly. Just ... folly. Verus Baelheit: Miss Andrea? Tallera Weaver: It might have been a good idea before we stormed the gates. Arranax DeVin: Before we did, Child. Before. We're breaking into their nest as we speak though. Verus Baelheit: I apologize for the harsh tone of my Colleague, but I am afraid he has a valid point. The most significant progress yet has been made upon Orgrimmar's Gates. We cannot send a dedicated detatchment to assist upon this Endeavor. Gehlnarine Liridian: I concur with Councillor DeVin. Verus Baelheit: However, our own Colleagues are at their own discretion. Should they wish to lend you their aid, I will not prevent them from doing so. Perhaps their support will suffice. Damon Halliwell: Indeed those wishing to help you may do so but as a unit we must remain in the war. Verus Baelheit: Those present who wish to lend their aid to Miss Andrea, I advise you contact her pending this Session's completion. Be swift, Mister Liridian. Gehlnarine Liridian: I will simply say that I do have a friend and colleague that I can send to aid you seeing as he is not part of the Kirin Tor officially. That is all. Verus Baelheit: Chancellor. I refer the Floor back to you. Damon Halliwell: We will now move on to events going on this week. Archmage the floor is once more yours. Verus Baelheit: Thank you, Chancellor. Thus far, we have a Short list of Proceedings that will take place this coming week. First, the commencement of my Demonic Creatures exhibition will take place. This is done in order to educate the uninformed on how to fight them effectively. Perhaps some of you remember my necromantic creatures class. Later this week, another assault will be launched upon Orgrimmar's soil. I wish the participants good luck and a safe return. That is the Roster thus far., back to you, Chancellor. Damon Halliwell: Now I open the floor to the senate. If there are anything you wish to bring forth to us please raise a hand now to speak. Doctor, the floor is yours. Augustine McPherson: I would like to remind everyone that on the seventeenth of this month I will begin my doctoral and medical classes. If you have any questions or comments. Please come forward to me after the meeting and I will be happy to help you. That is all, thank you. Damon Halliwell: Lord DeVin, the floor is yours. Arranax DeVin: My name is the Lord Arranax DeVin. I am an old man, from an old family. Soon? Soon we are all about to come to a…cross roads. We are near a choice. Fear, and doom, or peace, and safety. When draw near the heart of the hated enemy. Things from beyond the shattered rift, things that have left not but a wake of flame, chaos, death, destruction, rape, murder and torment in their wake. I have deployed all at my disposal to the great conflict in the west ... but alas, we are but one house. Some of you will do battle alongside us, and some of you will not. For those who may not? I can only make this offering. Ten coin weight in gold for every mature orc skull. Two coin weight for every orcling skull. Twenty coin weight for every warrior caste skull, known as Kor'Kron. One hundred coin weight in gold for every high command caste skull. May Dalaran hold dominion in all things. I am finished Andrea Skullfire: Huh, looks like you are as bad as them. Arranax DeVin: Be silent, and scuttle off. Andrea Skullfire: Bite me. Arranax DeVin: Good girl. Mackenzíe Ravenmane: Careful...he just may. Verus Baelheit: '''For the Love of the Light, Mister DeVin... Killing Soldiers is a part of battle. But 'Orclings' as you call them? They are children, Damnit! Even Lady Proudmoore would not condemn them to death! '''Damon Halliwell: Orcs are not people! Aranwen Westwood: They are not. Arranax DeVin: '''It's my coin, and I can place it where I will. The species must be removed as a threat. I will sweeten the deal. Three coin weight for each orcling skull. '''Tallera Weaver: We could park someone outside the barracks. Get 'em as soon as they're officially grunts..? Zanbor Emerson: It is interesting that the man who once condemned a man on this floor for killing Forsaken civilians now places a bounty on Orc civilians. Verus Baelheit: If you think Orcs are not people, if you go through with this, you won't even be human! Arranax DeVin: The Forsaken can be, to an extent dealt with. Not the orcs, they ... Damon Halliwell: ENOUGH! Miss Do'ash the floor is yours now. Altheira Do'Ash: I would just like to inform everyone that I have not forgotten the classes I began a few weeks ago; rather, with the siege taking effect, I simply chose to hold off on them until such a time that there was less chaos to handle it. However, recent events have proven that was a mistake. As such, I am going to be speaking to Councillor Emerson and setting a date for the continuation of my Mental Defense lessons. Damon Halliwell: Lovely, we could use such a class now a days. Altheira Do'Ash: As I had only gotten through the first lesson before the Siege, I will be going over the basics again at the next lesson. That is not to say, if you have already attended, you will have nothing to gain; the topic of the class requires reinforcement and even an expert will find value in relearning the basics. I encourage anyone who wishes to attend, and if they know someone from outside the Senate who could do with the training? I am willing to extend the same offer to them. Damon Halliwell: Thank you, Miss Faralee the floor is yours. Faralee Zard: Oh no. Nevermind. Damon Halliwell: Very well, does anyone else wish to speak? Ravenmane, the floor is yours. Mackenzíe Ravenmane: I wanted to announce that Vincent Kale and I have become engaged and wedding planning is also in the process during these busy times. That's all Arranax DeVin: '''Well, that's a bit off from wiping out orcs, but congratulations. '''Damon Halliwell: If no one else wishes to speak we move on to promotions. Miss Do'Ash please take the floor. Proving your still to this Kingdom and with the final battle with Hellscream fast coming...I Herby promote you to the rank of Vanguard of the Kirin Tor. Arranax DeVin: Well done, Elunite. Damon Halliwell: Faralee please take the floor. Faralee Zard: Huh? Er. Ok. I... I didn't do it. Damon Halliwell: Your time as an Initiate has ended. You are promoted to Senator. Now get off my floor and stop drinking coffee! Mr. Gehlnarine, please take the floor. Archmage Baelheit will do this one. Verus Baelheit: Mister Liridian, For Skill unquestioned and loyalty to Dalaran undeniable, This Senate hereby sees fit to bestow upon you the Rank of Vanguard of our Colleagueship. Gehlnarine Liridian: My thanks indeed! I, as always am proud to serve however I may. Damon Halliwell: Ravenmane, please take the floor. Well because I owe Mordren a thing or two from back in my army days I am giving you a engagement gift I am pushing your induction into the senate and promoting you to Senator. Mackenzíe Ravenmane: Thank you. Damon Halliwell: '''Will our Guard please step forward onto the floor. Now some do not know this but just because a person is not a mage does not mean we do not view them as friends or important. Your thoughts are as important to us as any other and I expect you to speak up if you have something to say from now on as well as join in our circle from now on. I promote you to the rank of Senator to aid us with the watching of Dalaran. '''Franz J. Sasmussen: And now I'm a politician, too. Oh, dear. I mean, thank you, sir. Damon Halliwell: Dismissed. Mr. Grave, please take the floor. You have been with us for some time now. You have aided us and proved yourself and as such I promote you to Senor Magus. Vhanis Grave: Thank you. Damon Halliwell: With that I call this senate meeting to a close. All: May Dalaran hold dominion in all things! Category:Documents Category:Events Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes